donkey_kong_country_returns_freezefandomcom-20200214-history
Fan's Ideas
This section is about fans of both games who have ideas to put in games that might come after these games, like levels, worlds etc., but most won't work, so now you have the chance to make your own ideas on here! Worlds Twilight Canyon * ?-1: Nighttime Crime * ?-2: Sparkling Starway * ?-3: Firework Fiesta * ?-4: Misty Mountains * ?-5: Scrambling Shadows * ?-6: Searchlight Sneak * ?-A: Dark Park * ?-B: Luminous Lagoon * ?-Boss: Magic Madness * ?-K: Fountain Frolic Sweet Shores * ?-1: Candy Chaos * ?-2: Sugar Shenanigans * ?-3: Fudge Trudge * ?-4: Crazy Chocolate * ?-5: Bubble Trouble * ?-6: Cake 'n' Bake * ?-7: Frosty Frosting * ?-8: Slice 'n' Dice * ?-A: Delicious Dangers * ?-B: Ice Cream Stream * ?-Boss: Sugar Rush Rundown * ?-K: Crumblin' Columns Smoky Beach * ?-1: Black Beach * ?-2: Icky Estuary * ?-3: Steamy Shells * ?-4: Blazing Bayou * ?-5: Flaming Fjord * ?-6: Magma March * ?-A: Conch Crisis * ?-B: Sizzling Sands * ?-Boss: Fried Fish * ?-K: Sinking Scaffolds Icy Grounds * ?-1: Ice Age Igloos * ?-2: Snow 'n' Blow * ?-3: Cold Cliff Canyon * ?-4: Frozen Fortress * ?-5: Chilly Confinement * ?-6: Abominable Avalanche * ?-A: Glacier Grapple * ?-B: Mountain Mischief * ?-Boss: Flurry Fiend * ?-K: Slippery Switches Crumbling Sahara * ?-1: Cactus Canyon * ?-2: Dusty Dunes * ?-3: Precarious Pyramids * ?-4: Pillar Thriller * ?-5: Rockin' Ruins * ?-6: Sandy Slopes * ?-A: Treacherous Tunnel * ?-B: Creepy Catacombs * ?-Boss: Tumblin' Temple * ?-K: Platform Plateau Hot'n'Cold Canyon * ?-1: Frozen Fjords * ?-2: Aggressive Avalanche * ?-3: Slushy Slope * ?-4: Lukewarm Lake * ?-5: Piping Hot Plateau * ?-6: Scalding Skies * ?-A: Boiling Barrage * ?-B: Frigid Flakes * ?-Boss: Flamin' Freezer * ?-K: Tornado Terror High Cliff Grasslands * ?-1: Samba Savannah * ?-2: Waterhole War * ?-3: Farmyard Fields * ?-4: Creaking Canyon * ?-5: Rockslide Rampage * ?-6: Sprawling Safari * ?-A: Prehistoric Plateau * ?-B: Rainforest Rodeo * ?-Boss: Crumbling Coliseum * ?-K: Trembling Terror Snowball Park * ?-1: Winter Wonders * ?-2: Shiverin' Snowmen * ?-3: Cracking Cabins * ?-4: Bleak Peaks * ?-5: Frosty Forest * ?-6: Aggressive Altitude * ?-A: Glacier Grumble * ?-B: Folly Flurry * ?-Boss: Blizzard Brawl * ?-K: Spiky Slopes Volcanic Forest * ?-1: Tribal Tree Tops * ?-2: Fire Ball Fall * ?-3: Angry Alps * ?-4: Earthquake Eminence * ?-5: Flaming Fissure * ?-6: Forest Fire Frenzy * ?-A: Charred Cliffs * ?-B: Caved Caldera * ?-Boss: Magma Monster * ?-K: Mound Meltdown The Glacier * ?-1: Snowy Stroll * ?-2: Icy Income * ?-3: Lucky Lodge * ?-4: Abominable Avalanche * ?-5: Glacier Gulch * ?-6: Snow Storm Stress * ?-A: Frozen Forest * ?-B: Ballistic Blizzard * ?-Boss: Fast Freezer * ?-K: Creaky Crystals Stonegate Yard * ?-1: Medieval Meadows * ?-2: Farmyard Frolic * ?-3: Dark Age Antics * ?-4: Castle Cannons * ?-5: Stone Wall Brawl * ?-6: Tower Terror * ?-A: Dangerous Dungeon * ?-B: Spooky Sewers * ?-Boss: Knight Fight * ?-K: Foggy Frenzy Farmyard Hills * ?-1: Barnyard Brawl * ?-2: Moo Moo Meadows * ?-3: Harbour Havoc * ?-4: Village Venture * ?-5: Beaver Dam Bam * ?-6: Lumber Loggers * ?-A: Chainsaw Gnaw * ?-B: Sawmill Sanctuary * ?-Boss: Chipper Chaos * ?-K: Spinning Spores Japing Jungle * ?-1: Bushy Beginnings * ?-2: Confined Cove * ?-3: Jazzy Jungle * ?-4: Fruity Frenzy * ?-5: Stone Slabs * ?-6: Tiki Trouble * ?-A: Rainy Drain * ?-B: Jagged Jewels * ?-Boss: Snazzy Snapper * ?-K: Veracious Vines Volcanic Fortress * ?-1: Red Hot Rocks * ?-2: Melty Monsters * ?-3: Corroding Castle * ?-4: Roasting River Run * ?-5: Lava Lake Wake * ?-6: Blazing Bayou * ?-7: Meteor Melee * ?-8: Meltdown Marathon * ?-A: Fireball Frenzy * ?-B: Eruption Evacuation * ?-Boss: Lava Lair * ?-K: Sinking Scaffolds Northern Seas * ?-1: Igloo Island * ?-2: Aurora Apex * ?-3: Nightlight Fight * ?-4: Large Ocean Liners * ?-5: Constellation Crisis * ?-6: Deep Sea Dive * ?-A: Cracking Crevasse * ?-B: Stary Sea * ?-Boss: Polar Plunge * ?-K: Slippery Spikes Cocoa Beach * ?-1: Harvest Hills * ?-2: Conveyor Contraptions * ?-3: Beach Bonanza * ?-4: River Roast Run * ?-5: Coffee Crush * ?-6: Chocolate Chaos * ?-A: Coco Loco * ?-B: Sweepin' Streams * ?-Boss: Hyper Havoc * ?-K: Roundabout Rampage Clock Tower Works * ?-1: Minute Mazes * ?-2: Hour Towers * ?-3: Tick Tock Clock * ?-4: Clockwork Cogworks * ?-5: Ring Ding * ?-6: Pendulum Problems * ?-A: Shifty Shafts * ?-B: Prime Time * ?-Boss: Bang of the Hour * ?-K: Flowing Fortress Haunted Hollow * ?-1: Willow Woods * ?-2: Haunted Havoc * ?-3: Deepwater Dungeon * ?-4: Midnight Fright * ?-5: Creepy Canyon * ?-6: Paranormal Plateau * ?-A: Toxic Tsunami * ?-B: Mysterious Mansion * ?-Boss: Ghost Host * ?-K: Scary Spikes Candy Kingdom * ?-1: Lollipop Lagoon * ?-2: Gumdrop Grove * ?-3: Healthy Horror * ?-4: Fudge Factory * ?-5: Suger Showup * ?-6: Mad Mouth Mountain * ?-7: Steel Sixlets * ?-8: Licorice Lure * ?-A: Secret Sweets * ?-B: Creaking Candy Canes * ?-Boss: Sweet'N'Sour Showdown * ?-K: Sweet Spikes Freaky Forest * ?-1: Rocky Rumble * ?-2: Wilting Woods * ?-3 Creepy Canopy * ?-4: Ascending Atmosphere * ?-5: Totem Top Bop * ?-6: Webby Willows * ?-A: Singing Spores * ?-B: Haunted Hallows * ?-Boss: Tree Top Trouble * ?-K: Spooky Swings High Note Canyon * ?-1: Trumpet Trouble * ?-2: Melody Madness * ?-3: Keyboard Chords * ?-4: Bongo Congo * ?-5: Stereo Smash * ?-6: Pluck String Ding * ?-A: Freezy Squeezy * ?-B: Jukebox Jam * ?-Boss: Disco Dilemma * ?-K: Grass Grapple Pirates Point * ?-1: Pirate Plunder * ?-2: Scurvy Sea * ?-3: Loot Lagoon * ?-4: Treasure Trap * ?-5: Mast Blast * ?-6: Stormy Seaboard * ?-A: Frail Sails * ?-B: Tidal Terror * ?-Boss: Captains Quarters * ?-K: Cold Catacomb Gross Grotto * ?-1: Larvae Lake * ?-2: Buzzing Bramble * ?-3: Frantic Fluttering * ?-4: Rock'n'Rocks * ?-5: Nefarious Nest * ?-6: Ant Hill Thrill * ?-A: Trunk Funk * ?-B: Termite Trouble * ?-Boss: Webby Warfare * ?-K: Rotting Rails Beautiful Beach * ?-1: Sunny Shores * ?-2: Palm Tree Path * ?-3: Coconut Crash * ?-4: Risky Reef * ?-5: Stormy Stroll * ?-6: Tilted Trench * ?-A: Tacky Tidepools * ?-B: Sneaky Subs * ?-Boss: Sandy Surprise * ?-K: Warped Whirlpool Gusty Gulch * ?-1: Windy Warfare * ?-2: High Noon Saloon * ?-3: Tumbleweed Tsunami * ?-4: Turbine Tremble * ?-5: Rockslide Rumble * ?-6: Sundown Rundown * ?-A: Tornado Torment * ?-B: Wild West Waters * ?-Boss: Shootout Showdown * ?-K: Dusty Daredevil Magical Plaza * ?-1: Disappearing Doors * ?-2: Troublesome Tricks * ?-3: Card Deck Trek * ?-4: Illusion Confusion * ?-5: Magic Madness * ?-6: Circus Climb * ?-A: Crumbling City * ?-B: Bunny Hop Bop * ?-Boss: Hooting Highrise * ?-K: Twisting Tunnels Windy Creek * ?-1: Cargo Chaos * ?-2: Tornado Terror * ?-3: Windmill Thrill * ?-4: Cliffside Crisis * ?-5: Mechanical Mayhem * ?-6: Airtight Flight * ?-A: Breezy Bayou * ?-B: Turbine Trouble * ?-Boss: Blowing Base * ?-K: Bounce 'n' Blast Prehistoric Paradise * ?-1: Jurassic Jungle * ?-2: Dino Dilemma * ?-3: Rattle Snake Shake * ?-4: Prehistoric Plants * ?-5: Eruption Entropy * ?-6: Kaliente Caldera * ?-A: Dino Egg Evade * ?-B: Meteor Madness * ?-Boss: Crazy Chomper * ?-K: Creaking Claws Log Flow Woods * ?-1: Canopy Cove * ?-2: Mountain Madness * ?-3: Sawmill Springs * ?-4: Forest Fire Frenzy * ?-5: Dam Ram Slam * ?-6: Forest Flume * ?-A: Rocky Roots * ?-B: Aquatic Arsenal * ?-Boss: Jet Stream * ?-K: Bouncy Bop Heated Mines * ?-1: Rocky Railway * ?-2: Crumbling Caverns * ?-3: Misty Mines * ?-4: Shaggy Springs * ?-5: Red Hot Rocket * ?-6: Melting Mines * ?-A: Crooked Crystals * ?-B: Sneaky Smoke * ?-Boss: Ecstatic Express * K: Dangerous Diamonds Oak Tree Mount * ?-1: Forest Fields * ?-2: Lethal Loggers * ?-3: Alpine Altitude * ?-4: Windmill Waters * ?-5: Branch Brawl * ?-6: Cannon Canopies * ?-A: Levitating Leaves * ?-B: Pine Mine * ?-Boss: Chainsaw Charge * ?-K: Poppin' Pillars Sparkling Waters * ?-1: Sunshine Seaside * ?-2: Crumbling Cove * ?-3: Water Park Playground * ?-4: Whimsical Waterfalls * ?-5: Paradise Port * ?-6: Tropical Terror * ?-A: Shifting Shipwrecks * ?-B: Tunnel Funnel * ?-Boss: Lethal Lagoon * ?-K: Spinning Splatters Wrecked Train Creek * ?-1: Perilous Port * ?-2: Carriageway Chaos * ?-3: Switchin' Stations * ?-4: Underpass Crash * ?-5: Wreck Trek * ?-6: Landfill Locomotives * ?-A: Commanding Cavern * ?-B: Track Attack * ?-Boss: Jumpin' Junkyard * ?-K: Swingin' Spires Flying Factory * ?-1: Lever Letdown * ?-2: Oily Overpass * ?-3:Smokey Silencers * ?-4:Grinding Gears * ?-5: Hook Heirloom * ?-6: Conveyor Chaos * ?-A: Rad Radar * ?-B: Creaking Cranes * ?-Boss: Laser Blazer * ?-K: Dark Parkway Mystic Mansion * ?-1: Tricky Tricks * ?-2: Conjuring Cauldrons * ?-3: Disappearing Doors * ?-4: Spell Hell * ?-5: Multi-Dimensional Mystery * ?-6: Strange Staircase * ?-A: Potion Motion * ?-B: Mirror Madness * ?-Boss: Magic Master * ?-K: Portal Peril Sunny Water Park * ?-1: Waterworks War * ?-2: Cannon Cogworks * ?-3: Slippery Slides * ?-4: Pipe Plunder * ?-5: Sway 'n' Spin * ?-6: Roller Coaster Ride * ?-A: Boardwalk Bonanza * ?-B: Fountain Frenzy * ?-Boss: Coaster Collide * ?-K: Cling 'n' Swing Cloudy Highrise * ?-1: Swerving Scaffolds * ?-2: Cloudy Chaos * ?-3: Royal Rainbow Run * ?-4: Stormy Skies * ?-5: Tower Top Tremble * ?-6: Plantation Station * ?-A: Fluffy Factory * ?-B: Airship Armada * ?-Boss: Ravenous Rampage * ?-K: Steep Keep Beyond * ?-1: Beyond Bounds * ?-2: Steep Shapes * ?-3: Ark Park * ?-4: Sizzling Spheres * ?-5: Tricky Trigonometry * ?-6: Tilting Triangles * ?-A: Rad Rosen Bridge * ?-B: Outrages Octagon * ?-Boss: Advanced Apparatus * ?-K: Swirling Swings Crane Harbour * ?-1: Perilous Pier * ?-2: Container Crisis * ?-3: Docking Dangers * ?-4: Fishing Frenzy * ?-5: Bruisin' 'n' Cruisin' * ?-6: Mechanical Madness * ?-A: Construct 'n' Destruct * ?-B: Ferry Factory * ?-Boss: Highrise Havoc * ?-K: Creepin' Chaos Rocky Mineshaft * ?-1: Gritty Gardens * ?-2: Jagged Jewels * ?-3: Track Attack * ?-4: Cracking Cavern * ?-5: Sinking Scaffolds * ?-6: Mineshaft Meltdown * ?-A: Shaft Shenanigans * ?-B: Aggressive Abyss * ?-Boss: Rocky Rampage * ?-K: Slipslide Stride Mixed-Up Music * ?-1: Trumpet Tower * ?-2: Bad Bass * ?-3: Clamping Cymbals * ?-4: Broken Baritone * ?-5: Music Madness * ?-6: Disco Domination * ?-A: Drilling Drumsticks * ?-B: Zapping Zither * ?-Boss: Stereo Showdown * ?-K: Shifting Stones Stormy Plateau * ?-1: Soggy Sands * ?-2: Cloudy Cliffs * ?-3: Hurricane Havoc * ?-4: Raining Rivers * ?-5: Frightening Lightning * ?-6: Thunder Plunder * ?-A: Ascent Assault * ?-B: Spiky Surprise * ?-Boss: Weather War * ?-K: Precise Paddles Golf Club * ?-1: Seaside Stride * ?-2: Boardwalk Squawk * ?-3: Green Hazards * ?-4: Sand Wedge * ?-5: Windmill Thrill * ?-6: Par Yarr * ?-A: Hole in One * ?-B: Putter Gutter * ?-Boss: Caddy Baddy * ?-K: Crevasse Crash Splat Factory * ?-1: Grimy Gears * ?-2: Wet Walkway * ?-3: Inky Sinky * ?-4: Roller Controller * ?-5: Brush Rush * ?-6: Color Carryway * ?-A: Flowing frenzy * ?-B: Crooked Canvas * ?-Boss: Splat Attack * ?-K: Fill Thrill Amusement Heights * ?-1: Portside Pier * ?-2: Coaster Collision * ?-3: Carnival Chaos * ?-4: Ferris Wheel Frenzy * ?-5: Slippy Slides * ?-6: Abandoned Attractions * ?-A: Snack Attack * ?-B: Traction Action * ?-Boss: Crazy Clown * ?-K: Broken Breeze Honeyhive Cove * ?-1: Honeycomb Home * ?-2: Sweet Sweet Syrup * ?-3: Bumble Jungle * ?-4: Thriving Hives * ?-5: Honey Havoc * ?-6: Sting Cling * ?-A: Parade Patrol * ?-B: Hexagon Heaven * ?-Boss: Mean Queen * ?-K: Lava Leap Krazy Klouds * ?-1: Parry Plateau * ?-2: Cumulative Cumulus * ?-3: Airship Armada * ?-4: Stormy Skies * ?-5: Thunder Blunder * ?-6: Hurricane Havoc * ?-A: Sunset Strip * ?-B: Frighting lightning * ?-Boss: Stomp Romp * K: Bouncy Blimps Heated Drylands * ?-1: Vulture Valley * ?-2: Dry Dry Desert * ?-3: Dusty Dunes * ?-4: Sandflow Shenanigans * ?-5: Sandstorm Swarm * ?-6: Rickety Ruins * ?-A: Sunset Slopes * ?-B: Cliffside Crumble * ?-Boss: Perchin' Peril * ?-K: Rotation Station Jurassic Canyon * ?-1: Boneyard Brawl * ?-2: Flowing Fossils * ?-3: Cautious Cliffside * ?-4; Prehistoric Plateau * ?-5: Dangerous Dinosaurs * ?-6: Magma Marathon * ?-A: Railyard Rampage * ?-B: Molten Mesa * ?-Boss: Ferocious Foe * ?-K: Swinging Stampede Crooked Creek * ?-1: Wet Walkway * ?-2: Sandy Shore * ?-3: Boat'a'Float * ?-4: Swimmin Stampede * ?-5: Foggy Falls * ?-6: Crazy Currents * ?-A: Exiting Estuary * ?-B: Creepin' Critters * ?-Boss: Shelly Surprise * ?-K: Prickly Pendulums Flurry Mountain * ?-1: Frozen Fever * ?-2: Slippery Snowstorm * ?-3: Blurry Bridges * ?-4: Ice Rink Sink * ?-5: Chilly Canyon * ?-6: Avalanche Assault * ?-A: Icicle Ice Cavern * ?-B: Cracked Crevasse * ?-Boss: Blizzard Bash * ?-K: Tilting Tiles Kremlicks Casino * ?-1: Hotel Horror * ?-2: Gamble Grove * ?-3: Dangerous Dice * ?-4: Chip Catastrophe * ?-5: Paranormal Pool * ?-6: Casino Coaster * ?-A: Risky Roulette * ?-B: Arcade Assault * ?-Boss: Kremlicks Casino Cave * ?-K: Tricky Trajectories Raceway Arena * ?-1: Starting Swerves * ?-2: Rickety Ramps * ?-3: Racecourse Rampage * ?-4: Traction Action * ?-5: Traffic Torment * ?-6: Pit Stop Bop * ?-A: Underpass Harass * ?-B: Speed Dash Crash * ?-Boss: Stadium Showdown * ?-K: Quick Tricks Outer Space * ?-1: Space Race * ?-2: Great Galaxy * ?-3: Asteroid Assault * ?-4: Planet Peak * ?-5: Space Junk Funk * ?-6: Rocket Rampage * ?-A: Solar Roller * ?-B: Meteor Mayhem * ?-Boss: Chaotic Comet * ?-K: Gravity Getaway Frozen Delight Factory * ?-1: Harvest Havoc * ?-2: Creamy Streams * ?-3: Pumping Pipeway * ?-4: Cone Zone * ?-5: Sweet Scoops * ?-6: Freezer Breezer * ?-A: Topping Dropping * ?-B: Flavouring Facility * ?-Boss: Scooper Snooper * ?-K: Spike Strike Separated Creek * ?-1: Boulder Bayou * ?-2: Cliffside Crisis * ?-3: Deserted Drylands * ?-4: Cactus Canyon * ?-5: Sliding Scaffolds * ?-6: Crumble Campsite * ?-A: Outskirt Outlands * ?-B: Abyss Abseil * ?-Boss: Perilous Peak * ?-K: Spring 'n' Stomp Shy Guy Falls *?-1: Cargo Chaos * ?-2: Treacherous Track * ?-3: Scaffold Scold * ?-4: Crush 'n' Rush * ?-5: Bomb Blowout * ?-6: Mineshaft Mania * ?-A: Waterfall Way * ?-B: Creepy Catacombs * ?-Boss: Hurlin' Havoc * ?-K: Rubble Rumble Valley Summits *?-1: Windmill Hills * ?-2: Meadow Mania * ?-3: Farmyard Fields * ?-4: Alpine Abseil * ?-5: Earthquake Lakes * ?-6: Autumn Acres * ?-A: Swing 'n' Soar * ?-B: Crevasse Harass * ?-Boss: Highland Badlands * ?-K: Moving Melters Hilly View Waters *?-1: Sunshine Shores * ?-2: Riverside Reef * ?-3: Sparkling Springs * ?-4: Flow 'n' Blow * ?-5: Paradise Park * ?-6: Airtight Heights * ?-A: Vine Valley * ?-B: Cloudy Climb * ?-Boss: Lagoon Buffoon * ?-K: Swirl 'n' Twirl Firey Cove * ?-1: Blasted Beach * ?-2: Rickety Rock * ?-3: Crystal Cart * ?-4: Flaming Frenzy * ?-5: Red Hot Shot * ?-6: Meteor Marathon * ?-A: Blazing Bayou * ?-B: Lava Lake * ?-Boss: Searing Showdown * ?-K: Screeching Skeletons Oak Wood Hills *?-1: Mystical Meadows * ?-2: Leaf Leap * ?-3: Rollin' Rampage * ?-4: Log Labyrinth * ?-5: Sunny Springs * ?-6: Treetop Totems * ?-A: Tricky Treehouses * ?-B: Canopy Cavern * ?-Boss: Forest Fiend * ?-K: Gravitational Grapple Stream Savannah *?-1: Sunset Springs * ?-2: Drown Town * ?-3: River Ripples * ?-4: Gusty Grasslands * ?-5: Flowing Fields * ?-6: Canal Canyon * ?-A: Plunderin' Pools * ?-B: Waterwork Lurk * ?-Boss: Unstable Cables * ?-K: Flaming Fall Parallel Gardens * ?-1: Flower Top Hop * ?-2: Vicious Vines * ?-3: Swing'n Sanctuary * ?-4: Grassy Groove * ?-5: Pollen Park * ?-6: Hectic Hive * ?-A: Bush Bash * ?-B: Fruit Frenzy * ?-Boss: Stinger Flinger * ?-K Speedy Spikes Sawmill Hills *?-1: Lethal Logging * ?-2: Conveyor Canopies * ?-3: Seesaw Slice * ?-4: Roll 'n' Stroll * ?-5: Blade Evade * ?-6: Crazy Cannons * ?-A: Sawdust Sands * ?-B: Forest Flight * ?-Boss: Trunk Trauma * ?-K: Spiraling Shenanigans Ocean View Beach *?-1: Seaside Shores * ?-2: Shipwreck Trek * ?-3: Dark Depths * ?-4: Coral Quarrel * ?-5: Kelp Keep * ?-6: Ravenous Reef * ?-A: Wavy Whirlpools * ?-B: Sandcastle Chaos * ?-Boss: Dangerous Deep * ?-K: Swim 'n' Slice Cyrus's Private Island * ?-1: Jumpy Jungle * ?-2: Canopy Crisis * ?-3: Jammin' Jellies * ?-4: Stack Attack * ?-5: Bomb Barrage * ?-6: Red Hot Shot * ?-A: Slick Smoothies * ?-B: Magma Mountain * ?-Boss: Colorful Chaos * ?-K: Ancestor Anarchy Donkey Kong Island (lava) *?-1: Returning Riot * ?-2: Scolding Shore * ?-3: Roasting Ruins * ?-4: Magma Mania * ?-5: Blaze Craze * ?-6: Apocalyptic Assault * ?-7: Flaming Frenzy * ?-8: Boiling Barrage * ?-A: Corroding Castle * ?-B: Melting Mayhem * ?-Boss: Volcanic Clash * ?-K: Bobbing Bayou Secret Trials * ?-1: Night Falls on Mangrove Cove * ?-2: Windmill Hills after Dark * ?-3: Spiky Scorch 'n' Torch * ?-4: Deep Dark Keep * ?-5: Faster Frosty Fruits * ?-6: Catastrophic Cliffside Slide * ?-7: Lethal Levitation Station Boss Clouds * ?-1: Bashful Big Top Bop * ?-2: Meaner Mountaintop Tussle * ?-3: Trickier Triple Trouble * ?-4: Faster Fugu Face-Off * ?-5: Perilous Punch Bowl * ?-6: Vicious Volcano Dome The Ancient Temple * ?-1: Jelly Fish Jetty * ?-2: Wicked Wands * ?-3: Aeroplane pain * ?-4: Flash Freeze * ?-5: Hammer Slammer * ?-6: Freaky Fossil Fuels * ?-7: Scary Cirque du soleil * ?-8: Flaming Fissure * ?-9: Golden Grotto